In particular in electric vehicles, such as, for example, an engine-electric hybrid vehicle, a PHEV and/or plug-in hybrid electric vehicle or an electric car, batteries which are larger than drive batteries are used, said batteries being able to comprise a large number of, for example, lithium-ion cells or nickel-hydrogen cells. Such batteries are typically large and heavy and, therefore, require a suitable arrangement and fastening to the vehicle.
Additionally, in the case of such high-voltage batteries, it has to be ensured that the battery, in particular a housing of the battery, is not crushed in the event of an impact of the vehicle, so that the battery cells are protected. It is known that such batteries may be screwed to the bodywork of the vehicle.
In the case of a side impact of a vehicle having a battery fastened in such a manner, however, such screw connections may fail and the battery may be displaced in an uncontrolled manner or may be entirely released from the vehicle.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2012 108 816 A1 discloses a battery supporting device for a vehicle which in the event of an accident permits a battery pack to be moved in a specific direction. The battery supporting device comprises the following: a battery pack which is formed by arranging a secondary battery in a housing and which is arranged in a lower region of a vehicle body; and a deformable support for supporting one end of the battery pack in the width direction of the vehicle, wherein as a reaction to an input load from the one end of the battery pack the deformable support is deformed in the vehicle width direction and, as a result, the other end of the battery pack is induced to move in the load input direction and to move downwardly relative to the vehicle bodywork.